Traditionally, a person (such as a woman, or any other person) may have created a pony tail with her hair by gathering the hair at a location near the scalp, and securing the gathered hair with a hair band. Furthermore, the person may also (or alternatively) have used various traditional devices to help create a different style of a pony tail (or to create a more secure pony tail). Such traditional methods (and/or devices) for creating a pony tail, however, may be deficient.